Child Of Xavier
by Templeton
Summary: The Accademy For Gifted Students is enlightened by a new comer
1. Disclaimer

Child Of Xavier Disclaimer: I do not in any way have rights to any of the characters from the original X-men Comics, they belong to Marvel Comics, however; Amanda (Mana) is my character. I based my character around no one really so I own no one that...um... respect I guess. I wrote this story for fun. There will be sequels (someday). If any one wishes to learn more background on an individual X-men character, here is the Marvel X-men info page:  
  
http://marvel.com/comics/bios/bios_family_xmen.htm  
  
So with out further ado, Please continue onto my story :D  
  
Templeton 


	2. Child Of Xavier-Part One: Meet Mana

Part One: Meet Mana  
  
The room was dark, save a flickering candle in the corner of the room. The telepathic/telekinetic professor sat alone. He sat away from the candle glowing warm. As always he appeared calm, while lately his mind was racing.  
  
Charles was gifted with an amazing amount of mental strength, but he couldn't forget the past. With all his powers he could not get over his first love. She was sleek and clear minded. She understood the powers of mutants and how they needed to be watched over.  
  
"Moria, How I wish I could have told you exactly what I felt. How I need you next to me now. Moria, why couldn't we have been there together?" Professor Xavier spoke to himself  
  
But he was called from thought when there was a light knocking at the door. Xavier allowed himself to pick up on the brain waves.  
  
"Ororo, Come in my child." He greeted warmly  
  
"Professor, there is a lovely woman in the front hall, waiting for you." She smiled then added with concern "You don't look well Charles."  
  
"Ororo, I will be fine, and I will be right there. Don't worry your lovely head." He smiled sincerely  
  
"Yes Professor." She nodded and left through the chestnut door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, Mah name is Rogue. Welcome to Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters" She greeted the lovely blonde  
  
"Hello Rogue, I'm Mana. Thank you." She smiled  
  
"Mana, that's a lovely name, what does it mean?" Jean Grey questioned, choosing not to search through memories with her powers  
  
"It means 'psychic gifts' and thank you."  
  
"Make ya self at home sugah, The Professor will be right here." The southern Rogue smiled  
  
"Thank you." She smiled sitting on the lovely maroon couch ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The professor entered the room with a polite smile, he hadn't had any visitors for awhile. "Hello, I'm Professor Charles Xavier." He extended a hand to the lovely blonde ' She looks so familiar, she must have been here before' He though  
  
"Professor I'm Mana." She grinned holding back her last name like a secret  
  
"Tell me child, have we met before? You seem so familiar." He gazed at the lemon haired girl with giggly blue eyes  
  
"Perhaps in one way we have but never have you met me" She paused waiting for response, but continued when there was none evident.  
  
"You see I am a descendent of yours and some one you knew."  
  
"How so, Mana?" Charles raised an eyebrow  
  
"Well actually, I'm.um" Mana suddenly tensed, she got very nervous and passed her eyes along the crowd of people 'No turning back now, Mana, get your thoughts together' she thought to herself  
  
"Your what Mana?" Rogue urged  
  
"I'm your daughter Charles." She batted her eyes  
  
"My daughter???" For once the Professor was stunned  
  
"Uh-huh, by Moira Kinrose. You remember her correct?" She nervously twitched her fingers, waiting for the shock to wear of  
  
"Moira- you're everything like her. The hair, the eyes-the mature dialogue." He starred unbelievingly  
  
"But it's been nearly 28 years since I last saw her." He frowned  
  
"I know. I have spent half my life looking for you. I never believed I would find you. You just up and." Mana broke off. She closed her eyes to hold back the hot tears.  
  
"I haven't an idea what to say!" He smiled "Except how have you been?" He couldn't help but starring at her face  
  
"Lonely, very lonely dad." She smiled; it felt good to have a father  
  
"Hey every one who wants to join me and Jean in the rec. room?" Scott called eagerly "Good idea, Come on gang." Jean called ushering the whole mob of x- men out of the room.  
  
^Thank you Scott^  
  
^Any time Professor^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- "Well we have an amazing amount of history to catch up on." Charles smiled to the girl on the couch  
  
"Dad, I came here cause not only have I really wanted to know you, but I would really like to attend your school." She smiled in away that Moria used to use to melt his heart.  
  
"Really?" He chuckled  
  
"Yes, and if it weren't for you good-hearted student and friend, Remy, I would have never found you." She looked gratefully towards the smiling Cajun  
  
"Remy-Gambit-Remy??" He looked shocked  
  
"Yes, I was at the library looking at the genealogy information and there was this nice fellow who approached me. He spoke with a heavy accent and called me 'Cheri' a lot but he was helpful." She beamed  
  
"Well all that matters is your back to me. How is your mother?" Xavier looked hopefully  
  
"Uh- She died of a old age." Mana shook her head sorrowfully  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry" He tried to comfort her  
  
"No-no I'm fine. I just miss her once in awhile."  
  
^Professor your needed in the med lab NOW^ Jean called  
  
^Yes Jean, thank you^  
  
"Mana I have some business I have to attend to but perhaps you can find a guide around the grounds" He Smiled and wheeled out of the room  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Mana walked down the long halls alone, sensing Remy was near. She let her senses take her to the second floor of the building to a dimly lit room. She smiled, she expected as much from Remy's room. Lying on the bed was Remy's large frame-he was breathing slightly fast, so he was awake  
  
"Remy, may I come in." She smiled  
  
"Oui, Cherie." He sat up allowing room on his bed for her to it.  
  
"Thank you." She tiptoed into the room and shut it behind her.  
  
".."  
  
"Remy, I owe you a 'thank you'" She grinned  
  
"Non-Cherie is mah pleasure ta help you." Remy smiled  
  
"Remy, I don't know if I'm moving things to fast. I mean, what if he didn't want to know he had a daughter."  
  
He frowned "Why, Remy like you, you like you, P'rfeser like you too." Remy attempted to sooth her  
  
"Oh Remy you're so sweet." she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Cherie, I love you but non reason for us to rush t'ings" Remy stroked her hair  
  
"I know Remy. Have a good evening." She pecked Remy on the cheek and headed to where she knew Ororo would be. 


	3. Child Of Xavier-Part Two: Getting To Kno...

Part Two: Getting To Know Her  
  
"Ms. Munroe??" Mana knocked softly on the door  
  
"Come in. Oh hello Mana, have a seat." Ororo offered her new friend a place on the bed while Ororo tended to her garden in her windowsill  
  
Mana sighed happily.  
  
"How can I help you my friend?" She smiled warmly  
  
"Ms. Munroe."  
  
"Please-Ororo." She nodded for her to continue  
  
"Ororo, You probably know my father the best- I need to know- is it worth it?"  
  
"Is what worth it Mana?"  
  
*sigh * "Will I mess things up by coming here? Will it change things for you and will I be a hassle?" She stared at her hands "Mana, I can tell you will have many friends here, you will be an amazing help to us. And most importantly you will be a reason for the Professor to be happy." Ororo smiled sincerely  
  
"Ororo, I have a confession, and you will be the third person to know." Mana hesitated "I'm in love with one of the x-men here." She smiled  
  
"Who?" Ororo pried  
  
"All in good time dear." Mana smiled  
  
"You sound just like Charles." Ororo snickered then they both dissolved in to laughter.  
  
"I'll give you a clue if you PROMISE to never say that again." Mana giggled  
  
"Deal." Ororo smiled  
  
"Dat Cherie is un good lady." Mana imitated the Cajuns accent  
  
"REMY!?!" Ororo suppressed a giggle  
  
"Yes-Why?" Mana panicked  
  
"Ooh you wouldn't know it but your friend Rogue and him were a couple- I think she might still be hurting from their break up." Ororo shook her head in pity  
  
"Oh no. Oh I must go then. I can't stay here. I'll cause too much trouble." Mana was almost in tears  
  
"No. You can't be going." Ororo wasn't saying it in disbelieve she was telling her  
  
"I have too. I CAN'T cause trouble." She shook her head sadly  
  
"Dad, he'll have to understand." Mana frowned  
  
"No. Mana- if you even fake to leave I'll have the whole mansion know." Ororo remembered her old blackmailing days in the streets of Cairo, Egypt. "Fine. But you must swear with your entire honor at risk that you wont breath a word of this to any one- not even father, or I shall have you regret holding blackmail over my head." Mana was serious  
  
"I would never risk Charles happiness." She smiled at Mana  
  
"Thank you Ororo." Mana returned a sincere smile and left immediately  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
It was 3:00 a.m. when Charles went to sleep. He slept with a blanket of joy around him. He felt as if his love had come back to him, only in another form. One moment he had felt empty and uncompleted and the next-he had a beautiful daughter.  
  
He did still worry about the obvious, were the X-men going to respect the fact that this is his daughter not just some girl? Would they be so bold to attempt to flirt with Mana? No, they had honor and he knew it. So he fell fast asleep with the comfort of respect and honor to protect her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
4:00 A.m. Remy awoke with a beautiful figure standing over him, shivering. He couldn't tell who it was but assumed it was his Mana.  
  
"Cherie? 'R You alright?" an alarm went of in his head, it was July and she was shivering.  
  
"."  
  
"What is wrong?" Remy stood and gathered her in his arms; she immediately began to sob.  
  
"Remy. I'm sorry. I love you very much but I had to. I know you asked me not to, but I had to talk to someone. Please don't strike me." She whimpered  
  
"Strike you? Mana-I never. Now Cherie, what you say 'bout talk'n?" Remy wiped away her tears, wondering who has ever hit or why they would ever hit Mana  
  
"I went to Ororo and I had to talk to some one. I felt like I could trust her, so I told her about us- She swore not to tell anyone. Please don't hurt me." She whimpered the last sentence  
  
"Mana- 'Roro is good friend o' mine. Is ok. Now what 'dis 'bout hit'n 'n hurt'n you?" Remy frowned when she shook her head no  
  
"It's not important now." She smiled, lying her head down on the pillow next to him. She fell asleep quickly  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
The next time Remy woke up-was 6:00 am- everyone would still be asleep normally, but something awoke him. He opened his eyes just in time to see Mana tiptoe out of her room and across the hall- to Logan's room. He watched her slip through the door.  
  
His curiosity went into full time. He normally was interested in the mansion, but something weird was going on. 'Dis ain't right.' Remy thought  
  
Silently he crept from his room to the lounge- he didn't plan on snooping on her, he trusted her more than that-he just would ask her later.  
  
"Remy!" Ororo whispered, placing a hand on the Cajuns shoulder  
  
"Oh Stormy, you scared me!" Gambit whispered  
  
"Sorry. Why are you awake?" She smiled, keeping her voice low, so she wouldn't wake the others  
  
He just shrugged and gave her the most adorable grin. He always did this when he wanted to know something.  
  
"What?" She smiled wisely  
  
"You know me well. I was wonder'n what Cherie say to you?" He queried  
  
"Your girlfriend asked -well she just needed to have a girl talk." Ororo patted his arm affectionately "Ah." "I'll see you later my Cajun friend." Storm pecked him on the cheek "Oui"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daddy, care to join me for lunch?" Mana giggled  
  
"Only if you tell me why you're laughing at me?" He said with a knitted brow  
  
"Oh not at you- I just was laughing because I have grown up not having a father and here I am speaking with you." She said the last word proudly  
  
"But didn't Moira ever marry?" Charles frowned  
  
"Oh no, no she said 'There will never be another man for me as long as I may live" Mana mimicked her mothers voice perfectly  
  
"Just like her-she never would settle for anything less than what she wanted." He chuckled joyfully  
  
"What would you like for lunch?" Mana remembered to ask politely  
  
"Just your company dear, I'm not actually hungry." He reached out and stroked his child's face.  
  
"I wish I knew." Charles mumbled  
  
"Knew what father?" The blonde girl stared at him blankly "Knew I had a child. Moria never told me." He sighed  
  
"WHAT?!? What about the countless letters she wrote to you during holidays? What about ALL the pictures we sent? What about the letters I wrote to you myself?" Mana gazed in disbelief  
  
"."  
  
"I'm sorry Dad, I just assumed-she actually sent them. I should have known better. All this time I thought you didn't care, but perhaps- you just never knew." Mana's eyes welled up brimming with hot tears.  
  
"Mana." Charles opened his arms lovingly and for the first time he embraced his child. "Mana, everything is fine. No need to cry. Perhaps you had the wrong address then." he stroked her hair gently  
  
"Uh-huh, perhaps. I'm sorry." Mana sobbed shamefully  
  
"For what child?"  
  
"For being so selfish. I came here only wanting for me, not caring about whose happy life I might be interrupting, Carelessly and selfishly wanting." Mana wiped her eyes gently.  
  
"You made me very happy by coming home. And no matter where you are or what you do, you will always be my child, and you will always have a home here amongst us." The professor smiled at his daughter  
  
'I love you'  
  
'I love you too Mana' 


	4. Child Of Xavier-Part Three: Enter Amanda

Part Three: Enter Amanda  
  
Mana left the room soon after that, without getting her lunch.  
  
She walked into the lounge, where Remy promised he'd be. She found him no where there so she decided to use her powers to "page" him  
  
'Gambit, Honey, where are you?'  
  
'In mah room Cherie. T'ings came up.'  
  
'May I come up?'  
  
'Oui'  
  
Mana climbed the stairs swiftly. She entered the room, closing the door behind herself. She crossed the room quickly with a devilish smile on her lips. "Ello, Cherie." From his bed Gambit greeted not looking up from his motorcycle magazine.  
  
"Hi Gambit." She spoke softly as she took the magazine from his hands and sat on his lap side ways. She had this warm affection in her eyes.  
  
"Cherie?" Remy cocked an eyebrow  
  
She said nothing but used her powers to lock the door from the inside.  
  
"Ah-Cherie." He smiled and stroked her forehead  
  
"I love you Remy." She said before kissing him.  
  
"Ah know." He grinned when they parted.  
  
"Remy, how long have we known each other." She kissed him again  
  
"Six months." Remy returned the kiss  
  
"Remy-how serious are we?"  
  
"Uh- can you define Dat?" Remy stopped  
  
"Oui" Mana used a fake French accent  
  
"Very." He sat up  
  
"Marriage." She started  
  
"Can wait Cherie." Remy smiled as she rolled over on to the other side of his bed.  
  
"I know that Remy, but."  
  
'Well would Rogue approve?'  
  
'Cherie?' Remy frowned  
  
'Ororo said she might still care for you'  
  
'Non! Rogue never speak to me!'  
  
'Oh' 'Remy.I love you'  
  
'Oui' Remy grinned  
  
"Oh what did you want to talk to me about?" Mana smiled  
  
"Non, Cherie. Non important." Remy decided the event between her and Logan was of no importance  
  
"Remy I have to go-First day of training" Mana pecked his cheek  
  
"Ah luck for you Cherie" He smiled as she left the room  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Ok-before we begin, what are your powers-exactly?" Jean began the inquiries  
  
"Well, I'm telepathic, telekinetic, semi-visionary, and some sort of low grade empath." Mana was pleased someone was listening to her for once  
  
"I have to ask some very personal questions, If I offend you please tell me." Jean sounded compassionate  
  
"Go ahead Doctor, don't worry." Mana smiled reassuringly  
  
"Is your real name Mana Kinrose?" Jean looked thoughtfully at Mana  
  
"Well, It actually was Amanda" She cringed at the name  
  
"Do you know that Amanda means 'worth of love" Jean smiled  
  
"That's why I dropped the first "A" and the "D"-Forming Mana." She frowned  
  
"Mana, are you saying you didn't feel worthy of love?" Dr. Grey asked carefully  
  
"Jean please, don't worry. I'm mentally stable. It's just that I was young and I didn't understand just because one person wasn't there for you- that's no reason to believe no one will ever be." Mana smiled and decided Jean should understand  
  
"Jean I know it's none of your business but If you want to hear the truth-I have to tell the whole truth." A serious look crossed Mana's face  
  
"Please go on!" Jean urged  
  
"Well, when I was young, my mother and I would compile letters and pictures and art work and she would put them all in an envelope and say she would send them to daddy. I never was written back or even regarded so I assumed I wasn't wanted. Which in turn lead me to the re-naming of myself. I had all ways felt this way up until 6 months ago." She paused for a breath and was urged on with a smile from Jean  
  
"6 months ago I had learned about this school and I had already had a clue of what my father was. I put two and two together and with a little research and a lot of help from my 6-month-old boyfriend who also knows Dad, I found him. I just learned he never received a single article from my mother in 28 years. And so I'm here now, quite content." Mana was truly content, beaming with hope and joy.  
  
"Wow-Mana. You're so classy, so refined, and so mature. I wish I were like you. And forgive me for peeking but I have been stealing glances at your mind and your nearly 4x's the power I am." Jean sighed  
  
"Jean-feel free to enter my mind as you please, I can block you if it is truly important, like romance." She snickered  
  
"Oh yeah-what about that boyfriend of yours-who knows Charles." Jean giggled trying to reach that part of her memories, but failed  
  
"I can't tell-Only three people know Him, Me, and one other." Mana smiled  
  
"Ororo." Jean sighed, "I could only get that far."  
  
"Good." Mana Kinrose flashed her pearly whites  
  
"Mana."  
  
"Please, Amanda." The blonde looked so happy she was nearly in tears  
  
"Amanda, your training is over. Not only did I get you to use your powers but I opened you up. Thank you." Jean looked truly touched  
  
"And yes Jean, I know what your thinking, yes tell who you want-that live among the mansion. No others though." Amanda smiled and left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Waiting in the hall was a very teary-eyed professor. He was absolutely silent when she entered the hallway, but tears streamed down his cheeks. At the sight, Amanda kneeled down to her father sitting in his wheel chair and held his hands. After a moment her looked into her eyes and saw a flash of a new color, one that never existed anywhere else, any time else. It was the true color of love, which has no real name.  
  
"Father Please don't cry. There is not one reason in the world for you to shed tears. No matter what is wrong, don't cry." Amanda soothed; stroking the elderly mans hands.  
  
Calmly, Professor Xavier started. "The reason I left your mother, I was fearful she might become pregnant. I feared she might have a child with my traits. And that child might have the problems I did. So being young I fled. I'm sorry sweet Amanda." The professor looked down shamefully  
  
"Daddy, It doesn't matter. I'm here now aren't I? We're together aren't we? And I love you don't I?" Amanda brushed the check of her father  
  
"Amanda, I don't know what to do any more. All that I knew has changed." Charles shook his head wearily  
  
"So stop trying to own life and let yourself live it. Don't plan it all, play it by year. It gets easier when you let go." Mana smiled  
  
"Mana, you're so wise. Far wiser than I. You awe me. But what if I let go, and I loose the course?" Mana's father frowned  
  
"Then I'll be there, guiding you home. Trust me." Mana smiled  
  
"."  
  
"Father I think you should know who I am dating, it is a fathers right."  
  
"Okay Mana, what if I disapprove?" Charles teased  
  
"Then I throw a fit and cry for days on end, complaining 'It isn't fair" Amanda giggled "Well, Cherie tell us." Gambit smiled as he passed her in the hall  
  
"Why don't you tell us?" Mana retorted  
  
"You mean Remy knew before me?" Charles chuckled  
  
"Oui!" The couple said in unison  
  
"Oh- I see, you and Gambit?" He smiled with pleasure  
  
'Let's see how long this one will last.' He sent the thought to both of the two  
  
'Forever' the two scorned him, but with a hint of love in it  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Cherie. Marriage, you say some t'ings about le Rogue? Why not ask d'girl?" Remy smiled  
  
"If Rogue gives d'blessing, I marry you." Remy kissed Amanda then shooed her out of his room, he wanted some alone time.  
  
'Okay, Amanda all it takes is one question to make or break this relationship-ask it' She thought calmly. Before she had a chance to turn back she had located Rogue in her room and was nearly there.  
  
Amanda knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Rogue called through the door.  
  
"Oh hey sugah!" Rogue beamed  
  
"Rogue I have to ask you something REALLY important." Mana tried to be as sweet as possible  
  
"Look sugah-break it to me like it is." Rogue picked up on Mana's front  
  
"Do you still love Gambit?" Amanda asked respectfully  
  
"Well- Lemme say this- Ah used ta think ah did. But now. Ah do love him. But it ain't not a romantic love; it's not a soul mate love, but a deep sibling love. He's mah family-Not mah lover. N' darl'n ya have mah bless'n." Rogue smiled so sincerely it nearly brought Mana to tears  
  
"Rogue, I can tell you're sincere. Thank you." She smiled politely- "I know someday, you'll be able to control those powers. I promise. And it will be soon." Amanda saw a glimmer of Rogues future  
  
"Ah welcome ya to the family- 'Manda." Rogue reached for Mana's hands and patted them gently  
  
"For now Ah have mah gloves." Rogue giggled  
  
"Yes. Thank god for the gloves." Amanda smiled  
  
"Invite me to the wedd'n 'kay sugah?"  
  
"Yeah I will. Have good evening Rogue."  
  
"Ya too." 


	5. Child Of Xavier-Part Four: Getting Clos...

Part Four: Getting Closer  
  
It was late at night; it had been 2 months since Mana had come to the Academy. Since then, she hadn't once brought up her relationship with Remy. She didn't know weather or not her father was pleased with the relationship. So instead she just shared time with her Beau. She loved him, but was fearful of what her Dad might say.  
  
"Remy, Do you think we've been dating long enough to discuss marriage?" Amanda confronted the Cajun one evening  
  
"Cherie I don't know. See 'Fessor say Remy is good, but 'dat don't meant son-in-law." Gambit teased  
  
"Oh Remy! I'm serious." She Pouted  
  
"Oh 'Manda. I t'ink we could talk-but not do it. Kay?" Remy patted her hand talking gently  
  
"Alright-But I hope you Cajuns don't wait forever." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Ya have training now, Mana." Remy sent her off  
  
"Oui." She faked a French accent  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"So far Amanda, our sessions with you have been very enlightening." Jean looked to Scott  
  
"Yes, in fact you have more control over your powers than many mutants here could wish to have, and they've been here years!" Scott chimed in  
  
"Now we have a proposition for you. I've discussed it with the Professor many times before, and he agrees whole heartedly." Scott nodded in agreement  
  
"Hey Darling-the couple here is try'n to ask ya to join the X-men." Wolverine said as he walked by them in the hall  
  
"Thanks Animal." Scott hissed  
  
"Yeah, anytime!" Logan growled  
  
"Oh gosh! You guys, I've been in fights before but I only one 5 out of 6 times." She frowned  
  
"Those odds are good enough for us!" Scott smiled gleefully  
  
"I'll have to discuss it with Remy. I DON'T want to impose on him, in any way." Mana shook her head  
  
"Well, My friend I doubt Remy would disagree." Ororo placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder, then added  
  
"But it's up to you." "I'll defiantly think about it." Amanda grinned  
  
"That's all we ask." Jean smiled as she and Scott split off down the Main hall --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- "So, Ororo what is it like on the X-team. Honestly?" Mana smiled  
  
"Well, There isn't a dull moment on the team. Of course you have to get along with every one-even who you disagree with." Ororo smiled, every one adored this new girl  
  
"Yes, I know-but what about the "people" we run into?" She frowned  
  
"I wouldn't call them 'People'." Ororo hissed, which was very out of character for Storm.  
  
"Storm, do you think Just because I'm a girl-Remy will. Baby me?"  
  
"If he loves you, yes. But that's the only way he shows it. And that's only if you seriously mean the world to him." Ororo patted the girl on her shoulder  
  
"Oh." She sighed  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much- He won't over do it. It's more like chivalry." Ororo giggled  
  
"Well, he already treats me like a lady." Amanda chuckled  
  
"Well, Friend, I have to go-good luck." Storm dashed off remembering  
  
'Only one thing left to think about. Physical training-Where is that Wolverine?' Part Eighteen: Amanda Vs. Logan ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- "Kay-Mana, swing at me." Logan smiled  
  
"Uh okay." Mana swung her right arm hard and fast, she scored his jaw  
  
Wolverine barely winced before he lunged at her, she allowed her self to fall, as grappling was her expertise. But Logan had her pinned. She struggled for a moment before she stopped moving. Logan looked at her with pity. He slowly began to lift himself out of the position when she used her legs to fling him off and sent him crashing into the wall. By the time he stood, Mana was already up in position for another round. "Pretty good Kid." He grinned  
  
"Thanks." She smiled wickedly  
  
"Now, with out you telekinetic powers." He smiled  
  
"I was." She cocked her eyebrows "Want to see me with them?" She panted  
  
"Lets see what ya got kid." He panted  
  
"Oh hold on. Remy is trying to get a hold of me." She frowned  
  
"Uh." He growled  
  
Suddenly she lunged at him. He was at loss. He was suddenly grappling with her-again. This time she kicked him in the face just before he leaped at her, grabbing her arms and flinging her towards the wall. But to his surprise, she stopped. Mana never hit the wall.  
  
"Shit kid. Even Jean can't do that!" Wolverine puffed  
  
"I know." She panted as she dropped to the ground  
  
"Want a break?" He wheezed  
  
"Only if you can't handle it." She laughed  
  
"Kid.Ya have no clue." He growled  
  
"Don't you growl at ME!" She hissed  
  
"Ready?" He panted  
  
"Uh." She waited, in seconds her was diving at her. A thought occurred, she simply sidestepped his advance and he landed flat on his face. She was good; really good-but Logan didn't want to say it to her. But she could tell; her empathy wasn't easily stifled.  
  
"Done yet Pup?" She giggled  
  
"Pup, I'm a big dog." He smiled  
  
"Perhaps a dog, but not that big, Wolvie." Mana reached for a towel  
  
"Uh-huh. Well darling, I gotta go take a shower. I sweat like a-"  
  
"Pig." She interrupted "A large sweaty pig. Don't forget those pits." She patted his back as she left the room, shower for her too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ "Cajun, Ya know how damn powerful Mana is?" Wolverine intruded Gambit while he was writing  
  
"Oui. Dat girl is 'mazing." He smiled mysteriously  
  
"Well, I just was in da train'n room, an' she kicked my ass." Wolverine chuckled  
  
"Powers? Or no?" Gambit cocked his eyebrow  
  
"Both." he huffed  
  
"Oui."  
  
"She's dangerous Gumbo-watch out."  
  
"Remy is on 'Manda's good side." Gambit grinned  
  
"I hope so." Logan retreated, passing Mana in the hall. He couldn't help but thinking  
  
'Great Body, too.' 


	6. Child Of Xavier-Part Five: Feeling At Ho...

Part Five-Feeling At home  
  
Several days passed, no one asked Amanda about joining the team. Jean just informed Mana there was a mission that could not wait. Jean would only take the most necessary people. Her group included Scott, Wolverine, Iceman, Storm and Beast.  
  
"Jean I think we could really use one more person." Scott whined  
  
"Who?" The red head whipped around  
  
"Mana." Wolverine and Scott said in unison  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked; felling left out.  
  
"If you've seen her in REAL action-you'd know." Logan smirked  
  
"No one has to take me any where. Go ahead Jean. Innocent people need you." She shooed away the team.  
  
"And Logan-That WASN"T all I can do." Amanda grinned twirled on her heels and fled up the stairs  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Gambit sat alone in his room, the lights were off, and the blinds were closed. The only light that poured into the room was a tiny sliver from the cracked doorway. He loved darkness, especially when he felt low. He was sure even his girlfriend left to fight the Marauders, and left him behind. Perhaps they wanted to protect him from his past, but he had a right to go.  
  
'Dis ain't fair.' Remy thought  
  
'I know' He heard Mana's voice inside his head. "May I come in?" She called softly through the door. "Oui" "Hello Remy." She spoke softer than snow as she closed the door. Remy heard the lock click, but he could tell it wasn't because of last time.  
  
"Remy May I turn on this lamp-I need to show you something. It's important." She sounded sincere.  
  
"Oui." He beckoned her to come sit next to him.  
  
"I know you told me about the under ground group of mutants. The Morlocks. You told me all about the Massacre. And I wish not to bring you trouble or pain but." She spoke softly  
  
"Oui." He winced but wished her to continue.  
  
"But I never told you my encounter with them-Did I?" She frowned when he stared at her with hurt  
  
"."  
  
"Remy, I didn't want to tell you-but I know what happened between Rogue and You."  
  
"Continue Cherie-Is important." Gambit took a breath  
  
"I was there. I was.a.Morlock." She closed her eyes  
  
"I had been staying there until My boyfriend stopped hunting me. He hated." Hot tears welled up and her throat got tight  
  
"Cherie--" Remy began, but she cut him off  
  
"My best friend was murdered and I was taken hostage by.Sinister. He beat me badly when I disobeyed, finally I escaped." She sobbed  
  
"Cherie, I here for you. No one hurt you." Gambit swept her up in his arms, he felt sick but she needed him. Slowly he rocked her as they sat on the bed.  
  
"Remy, I have the scars, I can show you." She wiped her eyes  
  
"No important." He touched her face  
  
"Yes it is." She cried as she showed him a long purple scar an inch wide that ran up her thigh. Then she showed him one on her side, again long, about an inch wide. Lastly she showed him a scar that fell right on her sternum, between her breasts. This one was much like the others, but it was much thinner.  
  
"Cherie!" Gambit gasped  
  
"I know. I. I'm." She began to sob again  
  
"I love you Cherie. Is okay." He laid her on the bed. Lying beside her he stroked her face, gazing into her eyes, he had an urge to kiss her. He knew she needed him. So slowly and tenderly their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. He held her close and spoke soft words to her. Slowly Mana reached for his belt and carefully slid it off.  
  
That evening, Mana shared more than she ever intended on sharing with him. But she knew they were meant for each other. The night was filled with passion and the felt no shame. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- In the morning they laid entangled in a sweet embrace. Her soft breathing floated to Remy's ear.  
  
"Mana?" Remy whispered softly in to her cheek, it was 5:00 am.  
  
"Good Morning Sweet Remy." She sung in a hushed voice  
  
"d' sun is just ris'n." Gambit kissed her lips tenderly  
  
"Mmm." She blinked at sunlight; Remy chuckled softly  
  
"Is bright Cherie?" He asked with amusement  
  
"Yes." She giggled, bearing her face in his bare chest  
  
Remy smiled softly, placing his nose in her hair. She smelled like warm vanilla. Playfully, he began to sniff her head, neck, and collar. It made Gambit feel exceptional to hear her honey-toned laughter.  
  
"Remy-Please." She giggled lightly dodging his kiss  
  
"Ah Cherie." He smiled affectionately  
  
^Are you going to continue trying to kiss me, or will you kiss me? ^  
  
^Oui^ He quickly wrapped her up in his arms. Her eyes danced continuously from his face to his body. He desire for him was growing rapidly every moment, yet he would not kiss her.  
  
"Remy?!?" She cried out just as he seized her with his kiss, but it ended far to quickly with a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Oui?" Remy sighed  
  
"Cajun-D' girl in there? She's late for train'n." Logan called through the door  
  
"I'll be there in a minute pup-Now if you wouldn't mind." Amanda called through the door  
  
"Yeah-hurry Kay.kiddo." Logan chuckled  
  
"Yes." Mana rolled her eyes at the 'kiddo' remark  
  
"Cherie wanna use d' shower?" Gambit motioned towards the connecting bathroom  
  
"No thank you. I'll shower after my match with wolf-pup." She pecked Remy on the cheek and hurried to get dressed. She was super quick when she used her power. In a mater of moments she was fully clothed.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch?" Amanda asked sweetly  
  
"Oui." He hesitated as she reached for the door "I love you." Remy spoke slowly trying with out his accent.  
  
"I love you too. For who you are. Please don't change." She hesitated "I think you accent is sexy." She giggled  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
"Ready?" Wolverine growled menacingly  
  
"I thought I told you-DON"T growl at me!" Amanda attempted to kick him in the jaw, but he blocked and countered the move with an attempted jab to the side. With lightening speed, Mana knocked him flat on the ground. Using all her strength she pinned him flat with her body, furthermore holding him down with her psychological powers. Amanda had him down long enough to not only kiss his cheek in a playful meaningless way-but make him stop moving. Sensing it was a trick, she punched him in the jaw and suddenly let go with her mental powers, sending herself flying at rapid speeds. Logan sprung up and grabbed her just before she went crashing into the wall. He shook his head as he looked down at her.  
  
"Sorry." She cringed weakly  
  
"Why didn't ya stop yer self kid?"  
  
"Emotional overload. My powers shorted out." She said stronger  
  
"Yer okay though-right?" He said slowly lowering her to the ground  
  
"Hell yes." She smirked  
  
"Okay then." He stalked off toward the door  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She rumbled violently causing Wolverine to whirl around "I'm not done with you yet." She added  
  
"Uhh. No where then." He grinned  
  
^This chicks relentless^  
  
"Want me to knock that smirk right off your idiotic face?" Amanda teased  
  
"Please darlin." He grinned even wider  
  
He expected her to do the usual-lung, grapple then go flying. Apparently, he didn't expect her to leap to the ceiling; crawl about it like it was the floor then drop in on him-landing directly on his shoulders. Subsequently Amanda curled her fingers around his neck, not to choke him but stroking a pressure point.  
  
"You wanted to play tough, did you not." She grinned, knowing he couldn't see her  
  
"That all ya got?" He grumbled  
  
"A girl so 'relentless'?" Mana swung around to the front, while slipping so her slender hands caressed the floor. Her bare feet compressed Logan's throat slowly. She only stopped when she caught a glimpse of his fear-stricken face. Reluctantly she flung her legs backwards, landing erect.  
  
"Logan are you alright?" She asked tinted with distress  
  
"Yeah are you?" He lunged at her. "I'm relentless?" She teased as the rolled across the room entangled in a ball of fists and elbows. Finally they released. Amanda had begun laughing and could not stop; it had become so uncontrollable that she stopped her movements. Wolverine thought for a slight second of using this against her but thought it unwise.  
  
"Ya done yet?" Logan had gotten annoyed and stood up  
  
*Giggles * She shook her head no. She laughed so hard; she was literally balling.  
  
"Yer laugh'n at me aren't ya?" He growled looking down at her  
  
Her face morphed from a very giggly Amanda to an extremely serious Mana in a hundredth of a second.  
  
"Logan, I've told you before don't growl at me! And I don't like you looking down on me!' She sprung up  
  
"How was I supposed to look at you when you're down there?" HE played dumb  
  
"You know I mean mentally. You are not my superior!" Mana kicked him HARD in the balls. "Alright.just.don't.ever.do.that." He winced between breaths, sitting down. Mana joined him, but didn't look at him.  
  
After a moment, Amanda spoke again gently laying a hand on her friend's shoulder, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Logan, I'm so sorry, I let my temper get away from me-that's something my mother warned me about countless times. I swear not to ever do that again. not to you. You're one of the 4 people I'm closest to now." She looked down, ashamed of herself  
  
"Who's d' other three?"  
  
"My father, Remy and Ororo." She wiped her eyes  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Logan, do you know what you mean to me?" She began to weep  
  
"Darl'n can't be more than what ya mean to all of us." He hugged her tightly  
  
"Thank you. I know I smell like-"  
  
"A pig??? No-like vanilla." He smiled sniffing her hair as he stood up  
  
"You and Remy." She giggled, as she took Logan's out reached hand. ^To the showers^  
  
^Yes^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Amanda's Mental Digestion  
  
Amanda stood in the sultry shower for a long time, just letting the water trickle down her body. It was relaxing to her body while her mind raced. It was a custom for Mana to use the shower as time to cleanse her mind. She tried to organize her thought then and comprehend all that has happened in a certain time period.  
  
Now she thought about what she had gained and lost since arriving at the Academy for Gifted Youngsters eight months ago.  
  
Firstly, She had gained a loving, protective father. He actually understood her and was willing to give her space. While he was so busy the past month he allowed her to freely explore the Mansion.  
  
Second Remy. To her that one word described her whole reason for living. He was the one who lead her to her father. He was the one who understood that being friends with Logan didn't mean she loved him like she loved Remy. And He was the one who could read her with out any 'powers'.  
  
Then she had gained so many other true friends. Ororo spoke to her with dignity and pure respect. She comforted her when the men of her life couldn't. And Logan, he was like a guardian. Sure they had their battles, but they were closer than many would ever dream. He was like a brother to her.  
  
Then the rest of the X-men, they were like her family. They were all ways there and she felt warm and loved. It was amazing. For the first time in her life she felt accepted; Save living with her mother.  
  
All she really lost since coming here was her bad attitude and her loneliness. Amanda had come here a lost Morlock looking for answers; now she had grown into a classy warmer person.  
  
It was worth the travel, and it was worth the wait. Her 'family' was happy. In fact the other day one of the students at the school approached her in the hall and thanked her for the joy she brought to the professor. And the day before that Rogue was explaining how happy she made Gambit, which in turn allowed them to become friends again. For Amanda Charlie Kinrose Xavier was happy and life was good and she had finally found her home.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well what did you think??? More to come, I promise. PLEASE RATE and Email me, I could use advice. Thank you for reading. Templeton please write in the Subject Space: Child Of Xavier when you email templeton0614@hotmail.com 


End file.
